Stab, Smile, and Repeat
by TheSapphireNemesis
Summary: He was amazing, smart, and handsome, but he had a girlfriend. Simple solution? She had to be removed — figuratively or literally. (Major OOC-ness, Rena bashing, "paranoid" genre, thus very confusing. Requested by ShadowClaw07)


Stab, Smile, and Repeat

_WARNING! This can be a little disturbing...and nothing really makes any sense even though I wrote this…basically, I must have been feeling weird/strange/dizzy when I was writing this. Maybe I mistook a glass of beer as water and drank it. Oh well. Still, please enjoy!_

_[Haha...]_

_OOC, here and there. Everywhere. Not really...Eve is not like her usual, calm self._

_Also, character death (I'm lying), and bashing (You tell me)._

_[Just what I do.]_

He was amazing.

He was wonderful.

Better than any exotic model she's ever seen!

Well, that was a bit of an exaggeration, but still! She stood by her word.

He was also...taken.

Eve frowned from her table across the cafe at the smile on that _bitch's_—um, Rena's face. She was so pretty! So lucky! So talented! Eve adored Rena Mapleleaf! How could she not? Man, what she wouldn't give to wear her skin.

Or just see her skin detached from her body just muscles and veins.

Santa, that's what she wanted for Christmas this year.

She didn't even bother turning away when Raven almost looked at her. Rena just got his attention by doing something silly. Eve smiled when she saw him scowl. She was just _**months**_ away from them breaking up. She thought anyway. Well, she hoped.

Come on! As much as she watches him, she could tell Rena was getting on his nerves. The whore _**lady**_ was always with him. Eve couldn't even watch him in peace. She's been doing this for months, and if she was getting annoyed, she just knew he was getting annoyed too!

Well, she hoped.

She just had to remind herself that it would probably only take a few more months for his great mind to realize Rena was trash well, a waste of time um, not his type! And yes, it may sound like she was obsessed but that was a negative. She had a mere crush on _the_ Raven Blackcrow.

It was just a crush.

She just fantasized about him.

Just casually followed him.

Just knew where he was all the time.

Just wanted Rena to croak.

Just wanted her to disappear.

Just wanted her to live happily ever after somewhere in _**hell...!**_

Fine, it was an obsession, but it wasn't always like this! It was just a simple stalkerish crush a few months ago until Rena stopped being friends with her. Believe that? Eve was appalled! The main reason she was friends with the trick was because she got to see Raven, the beautiful god, every time she and the ogre hung out. They used to have conversations, share glances, and once their hands touched!

Guess what now?

No conversations.

No eye contact.

No connection.

And that should result in?

Simple solution: the cause's demise.

But, she would like to digress; these thoughts Eve has of her old best friend—_crack whore!_—were uncalled for. Rena didn't deserve them. Plus, in a few months, everything will be fine. But Eve had to face it, she didn't know if that was true, and she really didn't want to wait anymore. What should she do? Give up? Because these evil thoughts were destroying her character.

Simple solution: turn thoughts into actions.

Karma's a bitch, isn't it!

"Wait here," Raven said.

Eve gulped as he headed up the stairs. What was she doing here! She was going to land a nice place behind padded walls. However, more importantly, why was he so beautiful? It was his fault she was rotting on the inside! If he was gone, she wouldn't be in this predicament!

On the other hand, if Rena was gone, Eve would have Raven and be cured of crazy.

_Yeah_, she was doing the right thing.

Eve jumped when she heard glass break against the hardwood upstairs. Oh no Rena caught on and was getting herself a weapon.

Before she could panic and run out the door, Eve stared starry-eyed at the top of the stairs. Not at the fact that Rena was just standing there staring her down as if to intimidate her—_bring it!_—but at the fact that she was holding onto her chest — and gasping for air.

Was she having a heart attack?

_Yes! A million times, yes!_

Whoa, such a wrong reaction.

But still, this could look like natural causes...

And as soon as Eve figured this night was getting much better, everything turned upside down.

_For the better._

Rena lost her balanced and was beginning to head down the staircase. With Raven standing behind her.

Eve was shocked when she noticed his palm pushing outward. They made eye contact, and she instantly forgot about the girl tumbling down the stairs.

"Move," he said.

She saw that if she didn't, then she would just break Rena's fall. This was outrageous she didn't _really_ want to kill her. If she moved, she might break her neck! This was crazy!

But what about all the conversations, shared glances, and _touches_?

Ooh, look. A penny was on the ground across the floor. Good luck charm!

Raven smirked when she stepped to the side to pick up a clearly invisible object.

A few months ago, Rena stopped hanging around this Eve girl, but that wasn't fair; Raven liked this Eve girl. Since he figured Rena wouldn't ever let him go, he had to let her go.

Simple solution: overdose on medicine that raises blood pressure within an hour — a drink.

Followed by breaking up with her — she broke his favorite vase. _Witch_.

Final act: give an adrenaline rush — like falling down the stairs.

Eve closed her eyes tightly when she heard bones popping out of place. When she opened them, Raven was standing in front of her with that smirk. Whoa, was she surprised when he kissed her.

He pulled away and nodded toward the stairs. She drunkenly followed and tripped over something along the way.

_He was so romantic!_

_[HAHAHA!]_

_Wow. She was crazy because of love. And he was just...crazy._

_And if you're a Rena fan... What are you doing here anyway?_

_Um, __if you had one__, what was your favorite part?_

_[I love visualizing the title.]_


End file.
